This invention relates to a sampling device and more particularly to a wood chip sampling device.
Many types of sampling devices have been previously provided for collecting samples from a load of grain, etc. The original sampling devices consisted of a probe which was manually inserted into the load with the compartments in the probe then being opened to permit the sampling of the commodity. Realizing that the manual operation was less than satisfactory, pneumatic sampling devices were then provided. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,153. Although the devices of the prior art may work satisfactorily in collecting samples from grain, the conventional devices do not operate efficiently or satisfactorily when it is desired to gather samples from a load of wood chips. The wood chips are difficult to sample in that they tend to plug or clog the lower end of the sampling probe. Further, the devices of the prior art do not permit the sampling of the wood chips located near the bottom of the vessel.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved chip sampling device.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a chip sampling device including an outer rotatable tubular member having an inner tubular member positioned therein with the lower ends of both tubes having irregular surfaces thereon to prevent plugging of the sampling probe.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a chip sampling device which permits the sampling of the chips throughout the load.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a chip sampling device which is easy to use, durable and economical of manufacture.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.